REVISION OF HERE THERE EVERYWHERE
by darling delaney
Summary: Revision of earlier story I wrote. Chapter 5 had a piece missing in the original. Now married with 3 kids and successful Jude and Lucy return to Liverpool but things get complicated when they come across Jude's ex Molly
1. Chapter 1 THE FEENY FAMILY

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 1 THE FEENY FAMILY

Lucy read through the article she had just typed on the lack of support for domestic violence victims. Satisfied, she took it out of the typewriter, took an envelope from her desk drawer and put the pages in. She would drop it into the magazine tomorrow. She enjoyed writing articles on social issues rather than fluffy pieces about fashion or plastic surgery. It made her feel that she was doing something worthwhile like on her student newspaper all those years ago when she had written impassioned articles on the injustice of the Vietnam War.

Lucy looked at her watch. It was nearly 3pm. Nearly time to get the twins up from their afternoon nap and then collect her older daughter Julie from school. She looked across the room behind which her husband Jude did his artwork. He hadn't come out all afternoon so he must be really engrossed. When he got his teeth into something he lost all track of time.

Lucy went into the kitchen, made herself a coffee then went back to her desk. As she sipped it, she looked around the house she and Jude had bought two years ago. It had been almost falling down but it had been such a bargain they couldn't turn it down. They had worked like slaves to fix it up with some help from Max and a few others. Lucy remembered the evenings they had sat on the floor and sipped wine after a hard day's work. They had stripped wood, mended walls, pulled out old doors and scrubbed the place from top to bottom. With his artistic skills Jude had soon got the place decorated with fantastic wall murals like the surreal sky scene in their bedroom.

The house was a great source of pride for them both. It had been the first place that was totally theirs. For years Jude had worked to establish himself as an artist while Lucy finished College. It was only by the birth of the twins that they had been in a position to buy this place. Jude was regularly displaying and selling his erotic work as well as being the in-house designer for Sadie and Jojo's record company, Strawberry Jams, and Lucy was working as a freelance writer, regularly selling stores and articles. They were not rich but enjoyed financial security.

Jude's paintings hung all over the house. There were several of the kids and her, the latter of which was a bit embarrassing. The really erotic ones hung in their bedroom, away from the kids' eyes. Then there were the portraits of different aspects of New York life from prostitutes to Hare Krishnas to working men along with abstract Picasso like compositions. Jude put his soul into his work and it always aroused emotion in Lucy. She knew she was his main muse and if things were ever wrong between them Jude's work reflected this.

Seeing that it was now 3 o'clock Lucy washed her cup and went to get Jude so they could wake the twins. Jude had insisted on it, even his work wouldn't interfere with that. He had grown up without a Father and he was determined not to miss out with his own kids –from bathing them and putting them to bed to playing with them and cuddling them. He had been at their births, holding Lucy's hand during her labour, and had cried tears of joy when he had first held them.

Lucy couldn't help smiling as she remembered her 18 year old self saying that she would never have children as it was only people putting out carbon copies of themselves. Now here she was in her early 30s and she had three. The children she and Jude had produced were an expression of their love and devotion and although they had some of their parents' characteristics they were personalities in their own right. She actually enjoyed being a mother – and because she did most of her work from home it gave her time for her family. She had to admit she was quite content with life as it currently stood.

Her eye caught the picture of Max standing on the mantelpiece. He was standing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco with his partner Billy with whom he ran an antiques shop. The family had gone to visit him last month and he had seemed happy. The Vietnam War had affected him psychologically but thank God it was now over and Lucy now longer had to live in fear of receiving that message. The War had been a pointless waste of lives on both sides and Lucy hoped that nobody would ever have to go through anything like it again. It had caused agony for the families and friends of those fighting as she knew only too well. She did miss her brother but Max had assured her that he would eventually return to New York.

Lucy tiptoed into Jude's workroom where he was bent over a sketch. His dark hair was as long as when she had first met him, he wore jeans and a t-shirt and his feet were bare.

She came up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. He was sketching a conglomeration of tangerine trees and marmalade dotted with tall yellow and green flowers. Lucy stared at it in intrigue a moment before saying

"It's time to get Sean and Loretta up, honey."

Jude looked up at her with that boyish grin. He had changed little since they had first met. His brown eyes still had that twinkle, and she loved his warm Scouse accent that had hardly diminished in all his years in the USA, his unique expressions, the way he called her love and the way he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. He was not only her husband but her lover, her friend, her confidante and her protecter.

He now twisted around and grabbed her around the waist. Lucy kissed the top of his head than glanced at the sketch.

That's interesting," she remarked. It was no use asking what it was because Jude could never explain himself when he drew from imagination.

"I was gonna put you in it but I'm not sure where yet."

"I'm in almost everything you do," exclaimed Lucy. "And I don't see where I'd fit in there."

"I was going to put you in the sky with diamonds. Don't worry. I wouldn't make you any less beautiful that you are."

"How about more beautiful?" teased Lucy.

"That's not possible, love." Jude pulled her to him and sat her on his knee. "You can't improve on perfection."

And he meant it. To Jude, Lucy grew more beautiful every time he saw her. Her sculptured features, her perfect teeth, her amazing blue eyes he could drown in and her shimmering golden hair that caught the sun. And childbearing had not had too much impact on her figure thanks to jogging and tennis. Everytime he saw her she took his breath away. And she had given him three beautiful children that he loved to death. He had her, and them, his art, this house. He could think of nothing more that he wanted.

He kissed her on the lips, his hands moving up her back. He undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall loose, the way he liked it.

"Do you know we haven't touched each other for three hours?" he murmured as he tenderly pushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "I wish we could go to bed right now."

"It would be nice, Jude – but we have two kids to get up and another one to collect from school."

"Well, why don't we all drive down to the beach this evening? The fresh air will do us all good."

"Sounds good," agreed Lucy.

A few minutes later Jude and Lucy went into the twins' room and got them up from their nap. They came into the kitchen, Jude carrying Sean and Lucy carrying Loretta. They both had Jude's dark hair and features but while Sean's eyes were brown Loretta had inherited her mother's stunning eyes. Their eldest child, Julie, was the image of Lucy with her blonde hair and angelic face.

Jude now tickled and cooed over the twins while Lucy fixed them milk and cookies. God, he loved them just as he loved his eldest daughter. Becoming a Father had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. These were a right pair of scamps, constantly exploring and poking about. They were particularly intrigued by Jude's art materials and Jude wondered if they would have an aptitude for art.

That evening Jude and Lucy drove their ten year old Chevrolet to the nearby beach, their family in the back. Sean couldn't wait to kick a ball with his Father (not yet four he already had good ball sense and loved to hear about Liverpool, the great football team from his Dad's hometown) while Julie insisted that at eight years old she could swim in the sea without aids.

They found a quite spot on the beach and spent the time enjoying the water, building sandcastles, playing ball and after hotdogs and ice-cream walked along the beach, Jude and Lucy with their arms around each other. Later, Jude lay his head on Lucy's lap as her gentle fingers stroked his forehead. Nearby the twins played in the sand while Julie collected shells.

"I kind of wish that we could take them with us," said Jude.

"Well, we've already talked about it and it's not possible this time," replied Lucy. "The twins are too young for such a long trip and I don't want to take Julie out of school. Anyway they'll be fine with Sadie and Jojo."

In a couple of weeks Jude would be paying his first visit to Liverpool in nearly ten years. The last time had been to his Mother's funeral. This time it was for a happier reason. His favourite cousin Michelle was getting married. She had visited New York last year and had made Jude and Lucy promise faithfully that they would come to her wedding. Jude would have liked the kids to see where he was from and where their own roots lie. But he determined that he would bring them back one day – perhaps in two or three years time when they would be old enough to appreciate such a trip. .


	2. Chapter 2 BACK HOME

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 2 BACK HOME

A couple of weeks later Lucy and Jude said goodbye to their kids, promising they would ring them every day and bring them back nice presents.

"Why can't we go and see Daddy's place?" demanded Julie.

"Because, sweetheart, school's not over yet," Lucy explained patiently, kneeling in front of her and hugging her. "We won't be gone for long and you'll have fun at Sadie and Jojo's. And Uncle Max will be visiting in a few days." Lucy smiled as Julie's face lit at the prospect of seeing her beloved uncle. "So be good," she said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "And because you're the eldest you have to look after the others, honey. We're putting you in charge."

Julie rather liked the prospect of being able to tell the twins what to do. It made the separation from her parents easier and she brightened up.

Jude didn't want to let his children out of his arms but the taxi was calling. Reluctantly he let go.

"Next time we'll all go – I promise," he whispered to Julie. With one last look he picked up the suitcases.

"They'll be fine," said Lucy, patting his hand as they sat in the taxi. "Max will find ways to keep them occupied." She paused. "I'm looking forward to seeing him when we get back."

"Me too," agreed Jude. "But I'm also looking forward to seeing the Pool again. I wonder if it's changed much," he pondered.

Jude saw some definite changes as the train from London after landing at Heathrow drew into Lime St. Some of the shops and cafes he remembered from last time were gone and new ones were in their place. Flying had been much easier than the boat crossing he and Lucy had endured when they had last come back (They hadn't been able to afford to fly) but it was late so they were both tired and jetlagged. Michelle was letting them stay at her new house where they could have some privacy and allow Michelle and the family to prepare for the wedding.

As the taxi drove through the dark streets Jude could make out many familiar landmarks. The two cathedrals, the Liver Building, St. Georges Hall, the Empire Theatre. But he also saw changes. He could make out the silhouettes of what looked like tower blocks in the distance – more than had been around since his last visit. He also noticed that the city now had an internal rail track –internal trains had been in operation the last few years, the taxi driver informed him.

Jude was looking forward to doing some serious exploring tomorrow and revisiting the places of his youth. And now he was back in Liverpool he felt a strong sense of nostalgia. Although New York was now home he had never really left his native city behind. He hadn't even lost his Scouse accent, causing the driver to ask if he had been on holiday. A part of him had always and would always remain in the 'Pool. For all its problems and limited opportunities it was a unique place which got under your skin. You could take a man from the Mersey but you could never take the Mersey from the man. Maybe that was why he was so comfortable in New York. It was a melting pot of cultures and influences which contributed to its colourful character – just like Liverpool.

"You did the right thing leaving, mate," the driver was now saying. "Things are pretty bad here now with so many workers laid off from the docks and shipyards. There's loads of people leaving. Only a couple of weeks ago me brother went down South. He'd been on the dole for six months."

Unemployment had always cast its spectre over Liverpool so it must be pretty bad if people were passing comment on it.

They were now at Michelle's house. Jude gently woke up Lucy who was dozing against his shoulder. They got out of the taxi and let themselves in. It was a bright, modern place with fitted kitchen and bathroom and indoor toilet. Quite a contrast from the house that Jude had grown up in. He remembered when he had come back for his mother's funeral and the council had allowed him to stay at the house while he saw to her estate. The first evening Lucy had wanted a bath – and he had been quite embarrassed to tell her that the "bathroom" was a tin tub filled with heated water. For a girl who had grown up in an upper-middle class American household it was bound to be a culture shock.

Jude and Lucy sat at the kitchen table eating sandwiches and drinking tea. They had briefly rang the kids, leaving the money by the phone. They were happily settled with Sadie and Jojo and were looking forward to Uncle Max's arrival.

"Tired, love?" asked Jude gently.

"I'm OK," smiled Lucy. "It sure was a better journey than last time. (On the long voyage Lucy had been constantly seasick.) "I wouldn't go through that again for anything."

"Yeah, I remember," said Jude. "I'm still knackered though. So let's some sleep, we've loads to do tomorrow. I can't wait," he added, causing Lucy to smile at her husband's enthusiasm. He had been looking forward to this for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 PLACES I REMEMBER

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 3 PLACES I REMEMBER

Next morning Jude awoke and saw the spot where Lucy had lain empty. He could hear noises from the kitchen. She must be up. He lay there dozing, feeling quite content. He was looking forward to exploring Liverpool and seeing all the familiar places. He might even wander down to his old workplace and see if any of his mates were still there. But he didn't want to move yet, he was too comfortable.

About fifteen minutes later Lucy came into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Jude's hair.

"Come on, Jude, time to get up. I've just made your breakfast and I'm not bringing in to you."

"Aw, I'm too comfortable," moaned Jude.

"Jude, I didn't cook your breakfast for you to let it go cold," scolded Lucy. She reached under the bedclothes, playfully tickling his feet.

"OK, I'll get up, anything you say."

As well as attending Michelle's wedding, Jude and Lucy spent the next few days exploring Liverpool and walking the narrow, cobbled streets of squat terraced houses. Although some places were the same as he remembered, others had changed. The Cavern, where he had once danced and where he had taken Lucy ten years ago, was now closed although new music clubs had sprung up. He also discovered that his old house had been knocked down and where the row of small, tight-packed houses had once stood there was now a bare patch of land. As Jude stood on the spot where his house had been he felt a sense of permanent loss, like a connection to his life here had been severed forever. The modest two up, two down had been no palace but he had fond memories – of playing football in the streets with his mates, of being with his Mam, of drinking in the local pub when he was older. The community had been poor but close knit.

But the greatest change was the docks. Jude remembered them as hectic and milling with workers and ships. Only a fraction of the men seemed to work there now and many of the warehouses were boarded up. The shipyard where he had once worked was a similar story. He recognized a couple of faces but many more had left.

There was no doubt that the recession was biting in Liverpool. Factories that Jude had remembered from his childhood were closed and several businesses were boarded up. And what was most soul-destroying was the huge number of men queueing outside the Labour Exchanges. Jude even recognized men who had worked alongside him in the shipyard. And he wondered if he would now be in the same situation had he stayed in Liverpool.

However there were happier experiences that he shared with Lucy. Visiting places like Sefton Park where he had played as a kid. Watching a game at Anfield which was something he really missed in America. Visiting Penny Lane and Strawberry Fields, landmarks from his childhood. Taking the ferry across the Mersey to New Brighton where he and Lucy spent the day swimming in the sea, walking along the beach, riding the roller-coasters, eating fish and chips and ice cream and making love in a secluded corner. The place held fond memories for Jude. His Mam had taken him there when she could afford it and when he had got older he had bunked off from school with his mates to go to New Brighton. He saw his old school and shops he had gone to like the corner shop where he had secretly bought cigarettes as a schoolboy.

He also took Lucy to the beach on the Wirral where he had sat moodily after reading the news about Vietnam war protesters blowing themselves up with home made bombs.

"I was convinced you were dead," he told Lucy as he stood with his arm around her. "I can't believe I'm back here and you're beside me."

"After you left I thought I'd never see you again," said Lucy softly. Their eyes met and they kissed passionately. How different it was now from those bleak times.

There was a poignant visit to his Mam's grave where he lay flowers. The sun was shining in contrast to her funeral when it had rained. Silent tears had rolled down his cheels as he had watched her coffin being lowered into the ground while Lucy had wrapped her arms around him in wordless comfort. Lucy now stood beside him, her arm around his waist while his own was wrapped around her shoulders.

"It wasn't easy for her," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "Bringing up a kid on her own. I realize now just how hard she worked to make ends meet. And when I wanted to go back to America to you she didn't stand in my way even though she was left on her own. If she had lived I would have tried to convince her to come over to New York where I could take care of her. If only she could have seen her grandchildren she would have loved them – and you."

He smiled down at Lucy. Although she and his Mam had been at opposite ends of the social scale they shared the same strength and resourcefulness. Lucy had financially supported Jude while he struggled to establish himself as an artist and worked to get herself through College rather then depend on her parents. And now she held the house and family together while working as a freelance writer. And she had always been there for him during his lowest moments, always the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her," Lucy now said. "But she would be so proud of you and all you've achieved. As proud as I am."


	4. Chapter 4 HELP

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 4 HELP!

Jude and Lucy were walking home from a drink at the local pub, a route that took them close to where Jude's old home had been. Jude had often walked this way with Molly after a night out. He wondered how she was, he had heard nothing about her. He hoped that git Phil Scully was taking care of her.

Just then they heard what sounded like sobbing from around the corner. When they turned into the alleyway, they saw a woman cowering against the wall.

"Are you OK?" Jude began to ask as he ran towards her. The woman raised her head to reveal a bruised face – and Jude gasped "Molly."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She had briefly met Molly the last time she had been in Liverpool with Jude but had said little more than "hi" to her. Jude now had his hand on Molly's shoulder and said gently.

"What happened, Molly? Who did this?" If it was Phil then he would deck the bugger. But for all his faults Phil had never been violent.

Molly looked around in fear, hardly recognizing her former boyfriend. "It was Bert."

"Who?" asked Jude. Molly again looked around as if she were afraid he would appear any minute.

"I think we'd better get her indoors," said Lucy, taking Molly's arm. "Come on, Molly, we'll get you cleaned up and you can tell us what happened."

Once they were back in Michelle's house, Lucy tended to Molly's face. She had a black eye, a cut on her cheek and a swollen lip. Molly told them her story. Phil had left her and gone down South.

"Bastard!" muttered Jude.

"Shush," said Lucy. "Go on, Molly."

Molly told how she had moved in with a man named Bert but within weeks he had turned violent. He was OK most of the time but when he got drunk he became abusive.

"Then why don't you leave him?" asked Lucy.

"I can't! I'm scared!" wailed Molly. "He might try and find me."

"Well, you can't go back to him tonight," said Lucy. "Have you anybody you can stay with?"

"What about your Mum and Dad?" asked Jude.

"I can't go back to them," said Molly. "They disapproved of Bert in the first place

and -"

"You can stay here tonight," said Jude cautiously, stealing a look at Lucy. How would she react to his ex-girlfriend staying under the same roof?

"Well, it's OK," said Lucy, sounding slightly doubtful. "But what about your children?"

"They're spending a few days with Phil down South. Thank God! I don't know what I'll do when they come back."

Jude went to his jacket pocket to get his cigarettes but to his consternation they weren't there. "Shit!" he said. "I must have left 'em in the pub. I'll just go to the shop and get some more. Won't be long," he called as he made his way out the door.

Lucy and Molly were left alone. It could have been awkward but Lucy saw that Molly needed comfort. She might be Jude's former girlfriend but she was also a woman in distress. Lucy had written an article about domestic violence only a few weeks ago and the stories from certain women had been horrific. How lucky she was to have a husband who loved and respected her. She made Molly a cup of tea and watched as her hands shook while she held the cup.

Lucy knelt down in front of Molly and reached up to push her hair away from her face.

"Molly," she said softly. "You've got to go to the Police and tell them what happened. He's got no right to treat you like this."

"I can't," said Molly. "If I did he'd come after me."

"He deserves to be in jail for what he's done to you," said Lucy bitterly. "You mustn't be afraid. If you keep letting him get away with it – what kind of life is that for you or your kids? You can't stay with him."

"But I can't go back to my family. I'd have nothing and they'd say I told you so."

"Isn't that better than him abusing you like this?" exclaimed Lucy. She took Molly's hands and looked up at her pleadingly. "Please, Molly, don't risk yourself just because of pride. I'm sure your family will understand. If you don't do something now you could end up regretting it. He could end up really hurting you – maybe even killing you." Lucy paused. "There are times when I've had to admit that I was wrong and haven't liked it." She remembered a huge row she had once had with Jude and had walked out on him, taking three year old Julie with her. But she had gone back when she had realized they had both been to blame.

Molly looked at Lucy. God, she was beautiful with her shining golden hair, her soulful blue eyes, her perfect skin and teeth, her delicate features. No wonder Jude had fallen for her. She made Molly feel so plain and dowdy. Lucy might be a mother of three but it didn't show on her trim figure or her well-groomed appearance. Her face was made up, her fingernails painted. Molly wanted to resent her but Lucy's assistance now was sincere and not the patronizing of a woman who had what she once did.

"I bet Jude never laid a finger on you," said Molly, not a little enviously. "He worships you, you know – more than he ever did me."

"And I love him too, Molly. But we have had our ups and downs."

"If only Jude hadn't gone to America," said Molly wistfully. "I wouldn't be sitting here with a black eye now."

"There's nothing any of us can do about the past, Molly," said Lucy, not unkindly. "You've got to focus on the future – for yourself and your kids." She then added to change the subject "Jude's been gone quite a while. I hope he's OK."

A few moments later there was a loud knock at the door and Lucy went to answer it.

"That must be him now," she said but it was strange that he was knocking when he had a key. He must have forgotten it.

It was not Jude at the door but a heavy set, menacing looking man who glowered at Lucy. She was about to close the door but the man pushed past her.

"Where is she?" he demanded roughly. "Where's that bitch, I know she's here."

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Lucy, grabbing his arm. "You can't push your way in here."

The man pushed her off him and stormed into the sitting room.

"Alright, bitch, you're coming home," he snarled at the cowering Molly. "And don't you ever run off like that again or I'll give you a real hiding."

Lucy managed to run around him and interpose herself between Bert and Molly.

"She's not going anywhere," she said, facing the menacing Bert. "But you are. So get out of here or I'll call the Police."

"And what good would that do, darling? Before the cops even get here I'd have time to do what I'm gonna now."

"Leave her alone, you animal!" shouted Lucy.

"I'm warning you, you Yankee bitch, get out of my way or you'll be sorry."

"Really tough, aren't you? Hitting women! You're just a pathetic piece of shit."

She stood resolutely in front of Molly who was practically hiding behind her. Bert grabbed Lucy and pushed her against the wall. Lucy ran to him, trying to pull him away from Molly but he was too strong for her. Desperately she dug her nails into his arm.

"You bitch!" spat Bert as his fist slammed into the side of her head. Lucy felt herself crashing into the chair and she knew no more.

The local shop had been closed and Jude had had to go to a shop further away. He hoped he could persuade Molly to go to her family. He felt sorry for her but it was surely awkward for Lucy. He cursed Phil for leaving her. Molly had always been needy where men were concerned. No doubt she had rushed into the arms of the first guy who had paid her attention. Bert Jones had been a couple of years ahead of Jude at school and even then he had been a vicious thug. Molly was definitely better off with Phil even if he was a smug, grabbing git.

Lucy felt herself coming to as Jude approached the front door. The side of her head hurt as she pulled herself up, dazed and confused. It took a moment to remember. And to her horror she saw that Molly had gone. What had happened to her? Had Bert dragged her off and was he now beating the living daylights out of her?

Just then the door opened and Lucy saw, to her relief that it was Jude.

"Lucy!" he cried, running over to her. "What happened?" He saw a bruise on the side of her head.

Lucy told him – about how Bert had come in and threatened Molly. She had tried to defend the other woman but when she had come to Molly was gone.

"The bastard!" exploded Jude. Any attack on a woman disgusted him and the thought of anyone laying a finger of his beloved Lucy filled him with a wild rage. "I'll f-ing kill him. I'll find him and beat him to an inch of his life."

"Jude, please," murmured Lucy. "I'm worried about Molly. God knows what that bastard might have done to her. I tried to stop him."

"I thought you might resent Molly – 'cos you know, I used to go out with her," said Jude. She was some woman, his wife.

"Why should I? It was a long time ago, wasn't it? You've both moved on. She's not going to come between us now. Besides she was hurt, she needed help. How could I ignore that?"

"You've been hurt yourself, sweetheart," said Jude, gingerly fingering the bruise on the side of her head. "I'm calling the doctor."

"Oh, Jude, that's not necessary. I feel OK."

"You've had a knock on the head. I'm not taking any chances. And meanwhile drink this." He poured a glass of brandy and handed it to her.

Lucy made a face as she didn't like the drink. "Drink it! I insist!" said Jude firmly.

The doctor was called despite Lucy's protestations. He examined her and confirmed that there was no concussion and that she should get a good night's sleep.

"Well, that was a waste of time," said Lucy after he had left.

"You heard what he said," Jude replied. "Up to bed!"

Jude sat on the bed, stroking Lucy's forehead.

"Jude," murmured Lucy. "Promise me – you won't do anything stupid – like going after Bert."

"Yeah, I promise," said Jude half-heartedly although he wasn't sure that he would be able to keep it if he came face to face with the bastard. He felt guilty for not being there to protect his wife. If only he hadn't left his damn cigarettes in the pub.

He was also worried about Molly. That animal could be half killing her. The Police had undertook to look into it but they might not intervene in time. If anything happened to her Jude didn't think he could live with himself. He might have split from Molly but he was still fond of her.

He knew what he had to do. Lucy was asleep so he gently drew the blanket over her and tenderly kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 5 IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT

Jude went downstairs, put on his jacket and stepped out into the night. Hopefully by the time Lucy woke up he would be in bed beside her. But first he had to check on Molly.

Jude's fists clenched in anger as he thought of that animal Bert. He had hit his beloved Lucy – the most wonderful being on this Earth, the woman he loved and adored. He wanted to kill him but he had promised Lucy that he wouldn't retaliate. But he hoped that Molly could be persuaded to make a complaint against him. The bastard should be locked up.

Jude reached the place where Molly lived. The light was on so obviously they were up. He hoped that he wasn't too late and that he wouldn't find Molly lying in a pool of blood.

He rang the bell but there was no answer although he could hear what sounded like raised voices. He rang again and knocked on the door.

"Molly!" he called. "Are you OK?"

He saw the heavy frame of Bert in the door glass. The door swung open and there stood the brute, glowering.

"What are you doing here? Clear off!"

"What have you done to Molly, you bastard?" demanded Jude. "Where is she, you animal?"

"That's none of yer business – so f- off!"

"It is my business when you push your way into someone's house and attack my wife, you filthy scumbag. I could f-ing kill you but you're not worth doing time for."

Jude heard Molly's voice "Who's there?" and she appeared. Jude saw fresh bruises on her face.

"Molly!" cried Jude. "What has he done?"

"I'm giving you one last warning," snarled Bert. "Get away from here or I'll smash yer skull."

He pushed Jude against the wall, winding him. Jude tried to pull away but Bert raised his fist and hit him on the jaw. "I'm giving you what I gave yer Yankie tart," he hissed. "That's what happens to them what cross me."

The blow hurt but the touch of that thug reignited Jude's fury. He ran towards him, dragged him down and rained punches down on him as his contempt and outrage exploded.

"I'm gonna kill you, you, scumbag, you bastard. Lay your filthy hands on my wife, would you?"

Bert hit back at him but Jude hardly felt the blows.

Jude didn't know how long he pummeled Bert. He didn't even hear the sound of running feet. He felt himself being dragged off Bert and looked to see two Policemen holding his arms.

"Oh, thank God you came, lads," Bert said. "I thought this maniac was gonna kill me."

Jude was handcuffed, shoved into a Police car then taken to the Police Station where he was locked in a cell. It was only as the door slammed shut that the situation he was in hit him like a thunderbolt and his head dropped into his hands. How could he have been such an idiot? He had played right into Bert's hands. Now he could end up with a sentence for assault. He had been so looking forward to this visit, now it was going to end like this. God knew what Lucy thought of him after he had broken his promise.

But there was another blow when he was interviewed later that morning. Bert had said in his statement that Jude had come around to his house after they had had a row in the pub and assaulted him. But what was soul-destroying was the fact that Molly had corroborated Bert's evidence.

"It's all bullshit! It's all a pack of lies!" Jude protested. "Molly's too scared to tell the truth. That bastard hit my wife and beat the living daylights out of Molly. I didn't go around there to cause trouble, I went to see if Molly was OK. He hit me first – and I never saw him in the pub before. That's a lie."

"Well, that's the statement we have," replied the Sergeant. "And what the magistrate is going to hear. Unless we get a different statement in the meantime."

Jude found himself back in his cell which consisted of a toilet and a hard bench cum bed. He had been given a cup of tea and a sandwich but he couldn't eat. He was dying for a cigarette but hadn't been offered one. All he could do was sit and brood on the situation. He would probably get bail if charged but what if he was sent to jail? It would be torture to be separated from his kids for months. Damn, everything had been so good up until now. And damn that git Phil Scully. None of this would have happened if he hadn't done a runner. He had been happy to steal Molly from Jude – but he hadn't been so quick to take care of her.

He heard the door open and he looked up.

"You've a visitor, Feeny," the Policeman said. "Your wife."

Jude leaped up and made to bound out the door but the Policeman caught his arm.

"Not so fast, Feeny. You walk beside me or I'll cancel the visit."

The short walk to the interview room was agony for Jude. How was Lucy coping? Was she mad at him for breaking his promise about fighting? And crazily he wondered if she could help him. She was always his strongest support.

Jude saw Lucy in the visiting area and he rushed to hug her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry-," he began before the Policeman barked abruptly "No physical contact!"

Lucy and Jude reluctantly pulled apart but held each other's hands.

"I said no physical contact!" said the Policeman abruptly.

The two sat at opposite ends of the table while the Policeman stood by the wall. Jude wanted to tell the bastard to get lost but he would only get into more trouble.

"Lucy, I swear I didn't go out to pick a fight," said Jude. "I went to see how Molly was and that bastard had hit her again. He hit me and I hit back. I was so angry about what that animal had done – to you and Molly. I lost my temper. But I swear I was defending myself."

"I believe you, Jude," said Lucy simply. She wanted to take his hand but the Policeman stood glowering, watching their every move. "And don't worry, I'll get you out."

"But how?" Jude couldn't help asking. "The only way is if Molly tells the truth but she's too scared. I can't believe she'd lie," he concluded, baffled. "I can't help wondering if she's getting back at me for the split."

"She wouldn't be that vindictive, surely," exclaimed Lucy. "You'd both moved on."

Jude looked apologetically at Lucy. He ached to take her in his arms and feel that touch that always comforted him. He didn't see what harm it would do, even if they did search him afterwards.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured. "The holiday's been ruined for you."

"No, it hasn't," said Lucy at once. Then she leaned across as close as she could and whispered "Jude, don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out. I don't know yet but I'll think of something. I swear." She ignored the smirk of the Policeman as he sneered under his breath "That's what they all say, darling."

"So long as you're not planning a breakout," Jude joked to ease the tension.

"No, Jude, we'll find a way to prove you're innocent, that you acted in self defence and that he started it. There must be a way."

Jude looked lovingly at her. He could see the unshed tears behind her lovely eyes although she put on a brave face. He didn't see what she could do and yet he couldn't dismiss her words. To do so would be to lose faith in her and it was she who kept him going and picked up if ever times got rough. She had come to his rescue in the past like when he had first been deported back to England and through her lawyer Father and contacting Wesley Huber she had helped arrange a green card for Jude so he could return to the US legally. Maybe she had a trick up her sleeve this time but he couldn't think what. Still, she was his miracle, his guardian angel, and he allowed himself a glimmer of hope – just enough so he wouldn't sink into total despair.

"Alright," barked the Policeman. "Time's up." He called a telephone. "Send an officer up here to escort the visitor out."

Lucy and Jude looked across the table that separated them and suddenly petty rules didn't matter a damn. Their arms reached out to each other and were about to form a hug when the cop shouted

"How many times do I have to tell you two NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!"

"He's my husband," protested Lucy. "Why can't I just give him a hug? It's not like I'm carrying drugs or anything."

"Let it go, Lucy," said Jude, not wanting her to get into trouble. "We'll be able to hug soon enough." He couldn't believe he had actually said that. It was as if the words had been put into his mouth. Maybe he was just voicing his wishes in the hopes that they would be substantiated. He gave Lucy a bright smile, wishing he was leaving with her.

A younger officer had now arrived to escort Lucy back. Lucy took one last look at her husband and blew him a kiss, mouthing "Don't worry. It's gonna be alright."

"Come on, Miss," said the young officer. "The visit's over." His tone was firm but understanding.

Jude held her eyes for as long as he could before the door closed and he was led back to his cell. Outside the Police Station, Lucy lay hier head against the wall and let the tears she had been suppressing fall. She had to get Jude out of that place but how? She wondered if she should ring her Dad and see if he could give any advice. But then her Dad wouldn't be totally au fait with British law. She felt with a huge desperation that she couldn't let Jude down, that his fate was in her hands. Deep down she felt that there must be a way – or else she wouldn't have made the promise she had – but what on Earth was it?

Well, standing here crying wasn't going to help, she decided, wiping her eyes. Thank God there was no-one around. She saw a café across the road. She would get herself a coffee and try to gather her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 6 WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS

In the café a waitress took Lucy's order.

"Are you alright, love?" the woman asked, noticing the slight redness around Lucy's eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks," murmured Lucy, feeling anything but. Only yards away her beloved Jude was sitting in a police cell, possibly facing a sentence for assault. And if that happened – how would she explain it to the kids? Air fares were too expensive for them to visit regularly – and it wasn't the way she wanted them to see their Father's native city.

As she sipped her coffee Lucy tried to put her thoughts in order. As if she were writing an article she assembled the facts. Jude was facing an assault charge because Bert had told a pack of lies. Molly had been the only witness but she had confirmed Bert's story. Lucy didn't believe she was being vindictive or jealous but she was obviously too scared to tell the truth. Yet that was the key to vindicating Jude.

So Molly had to be persuaded to tell the truth – and to be convinced that to do so was in everyone's interests, including her own. Lucy couldn't comprehend how she could stay with such a brute – there was no way she herself would. But then she had been lucky that she had never had to make that choice. Jude was always so gentle and loving with her.

There was nothing else for it. Lucy would have to ask Molly – beg her if necessary – to come clean. It wouldn't be easy – Molly was plainly terrified – but she had to try – and she had to succeed. She couldn't let Jude down.

Lucy called over the waitress and ordered another coffee and, forgetting her figure, a slice of chocolate cake. She would need to fortify herself for what lie ahead.

Lucy went back to the house only to get Molly's address. There was no time to waste, the sooner Jude got out the better. As Lucy made her way to the place through the maze of terraced houses it fascinated her how people lived in such places. They did seem a strong feature of British life. Those in America lucky enough to live in houses lived in detached houses with lawns and space. She had been writing an article on Liverpool and she was struck by its unique character and melting pot of influences and its warm-hearted and resilient people. It was like no other city, not only in the world, but also in Britain.

Lucy was now nearing Molly's home and her heart skipped a beat. Molly was walking on opposite side of the road. Lucy had been rehearsing what she was going to say in her mind but it all vanished from her head. She didn't feel quite ready to approach Molly but would she ever be? She had to act now and maybe it was a good thing she didn't have to go to the house if Bert was there. Resolutely she crossed the road.

"Molly," she said as she went up to her. "How are you?"

Molly looked startled as she recognized Lucy. She didn't really want to speak to her so she made to hurry on.

"Molly, please stop," said Lucy, running after her. "I suppose you've heard what happened."

"Yeah," said Molly uncomfortably. "It's bad luck for Jude."

"Molly, I know what really happened." There was no point in beating around the bush. "Bert hit Jude first and Jude was defending himself. And you do too. Molly, Jude could go to jail if you don't change your statement. Please tell the truth, Molly. Why are you shielding that bastard?"

"I don't want to hear this," said Molly.

"Well, you're going to," said Lucy. "Those bruises on your face. I suppose he's been hitting you again. Why are you putting yourself through this, Molly? Just leave him."

"He's got a drink problem," murmured Molly. "He's getting help for it."

"He can't be," exclaimed Lucy. "Believe me, Molly, he's not going to change. He thinks he has a right to hit you but he doesn't. Put him behind bars where he belongs. Nothing can be worse than what he's doing to you."

"Perhaps if you hadn't stolen Jude from me, I wouldn't be like this now," Molly couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. She looked at Lucy with what seemed like loathing.

"Molly, I never stole Jude from you," replied Lucy, shocked at such an allegation. "Jude told me you'd split up. There's no way I would have gone with Jude if you were still together. I lost my first boyfriend in the Vietnam War, I know what it's like."

"You lost your boyfriend so you decided to steal mine," said Molly rancorously. "I don't owe you anything – or Jude."

"Maybe not me but do you know why Jude went to your house? To see if you were OK. Do you really want to see him in jail for a crime he didn't commit? Molly, please. You're the only one who can get him off the hook. Don't be afraid. I swear nothing will happen to you. You'll be free of that bastard, isn't that something?"

There was no response from Molly. Lucy felt like she was banging her head off a brick wall. Desperation welled up in her at the prospect of failing in her mission. Her voice broke and tears blurred her eyes.

"Molly, Jude's a Father. It would kill our kids to be separated from him. Don't do this to us, please. You're a Mother. I'm sure you'd do anything to stop your kids being hurt."

"You kids aren't my kids," said Molly coolly. Lucy's distress made her uncomfortable but she didn't want to concede.

"Molly, you're the only one who can end this," said Lucy. "No matter how much you might resent me-,"

"I don't resent you," said Molly unconvincingly. "I just don't want to get involved."

"Molly, all I ask is that you tell what really happened. And please believe me when I say you'll benefit from that more than anyone. You can stop that bastard treating you like shit. Stay with him and you'll regret it. Molly, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this to us – or yourself."

To Lucy's horror she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. As she looked at the pleading eyes of the other woman Molly felt herself vacillating for the first time. There was no denying that Lucy had been kind to her and helped her. She had even defended her against Bert and put her own safety at risk. And not once had she rubbed Molly's face in it over Jude. As for Jude – she hadn't thought about him in years. It was just his sudden re-appearance had awoken old memories at a time when she had been emotionally vulnerable and in her mind Lucy had been the reason for her own predicament. After all Jude would never have bashed her around the place.

Now here was Lucy entreating with her for her and Jude's future. And Molly's own envy loomed before her in stunning clarity. She envied Lucy her beauty, her grace, her obviously superior education – but above all because she had Jude. She had the power to ruin this woman's happiness but could she be that vengeful? Yet she did not want to admit that Lucy's obvious love and devotion for Jude moved her. She was clearly a strong woman – unlike Molly herself who found taking any kind of initiative terrifying – another area where Lucy was superior.

Just then a young man stepped in view. Lucy didn't know that he was a childhood friend of Jude and a cousin of Molly. He looked awkwardly at the two women then said

"She's right, I couldn't help overhearing. She's right, Molly, you've got to tell the Police what really happened and about that bastard. You can't stay with him. Could you live with yourself if Jude went to jail for something he never done?"

"Do it for yourself, Molly," pleaded Lucy. "Get away from him and you can start living again."

"Alright," said Molly in a low voice. "I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you," exclaimed Lucy. She rushed up to Molly and gingerly kissed her bruised cheek. "I won't forget this, Molly. It's for the best, believe me." Molly shirked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Do you want me to come to the Police station with you?" asked Lucy. She wanted to ensure Molly did go there.

"It's OK. I can go there myself," said Molly. Then seeing Lucy's doubtful expression "Don't worry, love. I will do it."

"Yeh, I'll make sure she will," said Dave. "And we'll make sure that bugger comes clean too."

"How?" asked Lucy, puzzled.

"Oh, we have ways of persuading him." Dave winked at Lucy. "Don't worry, lass, everything is under control." He put his arm around Molly. "Come on, girl, let's go and put that bastard where he belongs." Lucy watched them until they were out of sight then confident that they were going in the right direction she turned and went back to the house.

It was a few hours later. Lucy had been working on her article on Liverpool but she had given up when she found she couldn't concentrate. She tried to read a copy of the Liverpool Echo but again found her mind wandering. She had a horror that Jude's story would appear in it. She didn't know what to do. She felt stir crazy. Maybe she could go out for a walk but there could be news any minute and she didn't want to miss it. She saw the telephone on the sideboard. She could ring the kids but they would wonder why their Dad wasn't ringing too. Lucy turned on the TV which was showing some inane soap opera. Finding that it grated on her nerves Lucy switched it off and turned on the radio.

She couldn't believe it. They were playing Hey Jude. It was too close to home and Lucy went to switch it off. And yet as her hand rested on the dial she found that she couldn't. It was as if the song was speaking to Jude through her, giving him hope – giving them both hope. Was it coincidence – or was fate telling her something?

Lucy listened to every word and she felt comforted. She felt as if everything was going to be alright, despite doubt wrestling with her premature optimism.

Just as the song came to an end Lucy heard a knock at the door. Warily she got up and before opening it she asked "Who's there?"

"It's just some of Jude's old mates," came the reply.

Relieved, Lucy opened the door. "Come in, guys."

They came in, led by Dave.

"This won't take long, love," said Dave. "Just to let you know that we've had a friendly word with that toerag Bert, and he's agreed to drop the charges."

"Just like that," exclaimed Lucy in disbelief. "I hope this isn't a joke, guys, because I'm not in the mood for it."

"Well, he don't like water too much so let's say that after a bath in the canal he agreed to come clean. Not that you could wash the filth off that scum." The man who spoke was Jude's cousin, Bill.

"We tried to persuade him nice, like," said another man whom Lucy recognized as Charlie. "But her weren't having none of it so we had to get tough. We don't take kindly to liars or scumbags who beat up on women."

"So we gave him a personal escort to the Station and made sure that he dropped the charges and told the truth. So I reckon Jude'll be home for his tea this evening," another man said.

"So I'd get down to the Station now if I were you, love," said an older man she knew as Cyril. "The poor lad's gonna want some kind of welcome after being stuck in that place."

Lucy looked at them, her eyes glistening and she smiled warmly. "I can't thank you all enough," she said softly.

"No need for thanks, love," said Dave. "Jude's one of us and he always will be no matter how far away he is. We look out for our own around here – and their own. Just remember that, love."

As she looked at the simple, humble but big-hearted men before her Lucy felt a true affinity with her husband's native city and its resilient and warm people. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time that they visited.

Jude jumped to hear the door unlock. Being stuck in this place with its claustrophobic walls was driving him stir crazy. But what was most frustrating was that he didn't know what the hell was happening. If they were going to convict him he wished that they would do it and get it over with.

The door opened to reveal the young officer who had escorted Lucy back earlier. "Good news, mate," he said. "The charges against you have been dropped. You're free to go."

Jude looked at him in disbelief. "Are you taking the piss, mate?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Now do you want to go or not?"

Jude needed no further invitation. He leaped up and bounded out of the cell like a greyhound out of its tracks and practically ran out into the reception area. The first person he saw was Lucy and instinctively he knew she had played a part in his freedom. He hauled her into his arms and swung her around.

"I told you I'd get you out," said Lucy as she stood with her arms around his neck. "And I always keep my promises."

"I never doubted you, sweetheart. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well, it wasn't just me, Jude. I had a little help - in fact a lot of help – from some friends."

Jude kissed Lucy passionately, glad of the prospect of being to piss the Sergeant off. However he seemed almost amused at the joyful scene and just said wryly "OK, sign for your stuff, lad, then hop it, the pair of you before I change my mind."

What a joy it was to step outside into the warm Summer air after several hours in that cramped, dingy cell. Jude took a few breaths of air then put his arm around Lucy.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said. I need a bath and a shave."

"I don't doubt that" said Lucy, noticing the stubble.

"And you can tell me how you got that bastard to change his mind," said Jude. "I can't for the life of me how." Then he added gently "I know you're a miracle but you keep on surprising me how much."

"Well, as I've already said, you have a lot more people to thank," said Lucy. "I couldn't have done it on my own."


	7. Chapter 7 SURPRISE

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 7 SURPRISE!

It was two evenings later and Lucy and Jude were due to return to America the following day. Jude's friends and relatives had said that they wanted to give him a send off and to meet them in the Yellow Submarine pub. Jude now came into the kitchen and was surprised to find Lucy ironing one of his best shirts.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked.

"I thought you could wear it tonight."

"Oh, come off it, love, it's only a few drinks at the local, not a cocktail party at the Adelphi."

"It's a night for you, Jude, and all your friends and relatives are going to be there. I want you to look smart."

"OK, you're the boss," Jude conceded.

Lucy smiled to herself as she picked up the shirt and put it on a hanger. She had a particular reason for Jude wearing a good shirt. She had a surprise up her sleeve, planned with his friends.

That night Lucy and Jude made their way to the pub which was within walking distance. Lucy looked stunning in a red, low-necked dress which accentuated her blonde beauty along with the necklace and earrings Jude had given her last Xmas. However, Jude wondered if they were a little over-dressed for a Liverpool pub. He was wearing the shirt Lucy had ironed and one of his best pairs of trousers. At least she hadn't made him wear a tie.

When they reached the Yellow Submarine Jude couldn't see anyone he knew.

"They're all upstairs in the function room," the barman told them.

Thinking nothing of it Jude went upstairs with Lucy. When he opened the door he gasped to see several of his artworks scattered around the place and people seemed to be looking at them. He also saw several of his friends and family.

"Here he is," cried Mary, one of his cousins. "The man of the moment. Our local hero."

There was a huge round of applause and the next thing he knew people were queuing to shake his hand.

"Well done, mate."

"You put that toerag in his place! No-one likes a bastard who beats up on women." "Love your paintings. They're fantastic."

"Your Mam'd be proud of you."

Jude felt somewhat overwhelmed by such attention. He gazed quizzically at Lucy who simply grinned at him over her wine glass.

"I thought this was only going to be a few drinks," he exclaimed.

"Well, we figured you deserved a little more than that," replied Lucy. "You're a hero on two counts. The local boy who's now a successful artist and somebody who goes to the rescue of battered women."

The next thing Jude knew a reporter from the Liverpool Echo was at his side, bombarding him with questions. About his memories of Liverpool, his life in New York, his main inspiration and his confrontation with Bert.

"And you're the kind of guy who'll go to the rescue of an ex-girlfriend," said the reporter a little smarmily. "As well as your own wife."

Do me a favour, mate, don't go too heavy on the knight in shining armour stuff," replied Jude, embarrassed. "I was only doing what any decent-minded bloke would do. I can't abide violence against women."

By the end of the evening several of Jude's artworks had been sold and more were going on exhibition in the Liverpool Museum as part of a local artists' showcase.

"This time I'll really be leaving a bit of myself behind," joked Jude.


	8. Chapter 8 HELLO GOODBYE

HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE CHAPTER 8 HELLO GOODBYE

The following morning Jude and Lucy went to Lime St. station where they would take a train down to London and get their flight to New York. Jude felt a wave of nostalgia as he took one last look at the city that would always be his hometown. But he had to admit that he couldn't wait to see the kids again. He had really missed them and he determined he would bring them on his next visit here. He was also looking forward to seeing Max again. He missed him and hoped that eventually he would move back to New York as he had promised.

Jude and Lucy went into the station building to wait for their train. Jude bought a copy of the Liverpool Echo as a souvenir and as he was walking back to Lucy he saw a familiar figure approach them – Molly.

"Jude, Lucy," she said. "I thought I might have missed you."

"How's it going, Molly?" asked Jude. "You didn't turn up last night."

"I couldn't make it," muttered Molly. Her face still contained traces of bruising beneath her make-up but she looked better. "Listen, I just want to thank you both again – for everything." She sounded a little awkward.

"That's OK, Molly," said Jude. "There's no way I'd do nothing against a bastard who hits women. I hope you're not still with him."

"No," said Molly. "I stayed with him thinking he'd change but I was a fool. I never want to see him again. You were right, Lucy. Anything is better than being used as a punchbag."

"You've done the right thing, Molly," said Lucy. "And you will find someone else. Someone worthwhile."

"Well, actually Phil and I have decided to give it another go. He admitted that he'd been a bastard and he's promised to treat me better in future."

Neither Jude nor Lucy were sure if it was the right thing to do but it was Molly's decision – at least Phil wasn't a woman-beater.

"I resented you both," said Molly. "For different reasons. I'm sorry about that."

Lucy leaned forward and kissed Molly's cheek.

"Don't worry about that now, Molly. "In the end you did the right thing by yourself and Jude. Good luck. I hope everything works out for you."

Jude gave Molly a kiss and a hug.

"Goodbye, Molly. Take care of yourself, girl."

A few minutes later the train came and Lucy and Jude got onto it. Jude took a longing look out the window as the train pulled out of the station. A idea for a picture formed in his mind – at a train in a station with plasticine porters with looking glass ties – and a girl at a turnstile with azure blue kaleidoscope eyes. Lucy looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Do you feel a bit sad to be leaving?" she asked gently.

"Well, actually, love, I have a feeling it won't be too long before we're back again."

Jude winked at his wife who looked a little puzzled.

Jude smiled to himself. A member of Liverpool Arts Council had approached him about having an exhibition of his work next year in a new art gallery due to open. And there was also the prospect of exhibiting in a few other Northern cities. Jude was already looking forward to showing his kids the place where he grew up. But he wouldn't tell Lucy just yet – not until he got a definite date. He wanted it to be a surprise.


End file.
